


Sleeping Beauty

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Nanase Riku, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Stressed and Horny Ryuu is a Kinky Ryuu, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: “You feel so good, so tight”, Ryū moaned into Riku’s neck, his thrusts picking up in speed and strength until he was pounding into Riku’s hole. Not at full strength, but still hard enough that Riku might wake up. It really depended on what other preparations Riku had taken before going to bed.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Ryū rolled his shoulders after closing the door to his flat. The day had been stressful. TRIGGER’s shoot had lasted longer than expected thanks to President Yaotome throwing a couple of fits about how things were being done now and then. It was well past midnight by now.  
The jacket was shrugged off and hung onto the coat hook. Ryū navigated his way to the kitchen by memory through the dark flat. The lights being out meant Riku was either staying at IDOLiSH7’s dorm tonight or was already asleep. In the back of his mind, he hoped it was the latter. Riku’s company was a welcome and soothing presence after such a stressful day.  
As Ryū made himself a cup of tea he let his mind wander. Their relationship had started a couple of months ago with tentative kisses and a lot of dates. The remaining members of their groups, as well as Re:vale, knew about their relationship. However, they were blissfully unaware of how far their relationship had progressed. Ten and Iori would probably have his head if they knew. Even more so, if they knew that Riku was more than happy to indulge his kinks.  
One he might be indulging in it tonight if Riku was here. It always made him wonder how he had ended up so lucky with his boyfriend. While he had no trouble nowadays with public display of affection, he still was a blushing mess when it came to sexual stuff under normal circumstances. When he was stressed or horny, that became an entirely different story.

Ryū washed his empty teacup and placed it next to the sink to let it dry. He wandered into the bedroom. The curtains were drawn back letting the full moon’s light filter through the floor-to-ceiling windows. By now his eyes had adjusted to the darkness.  
With pleasant surprise and a tinge of arousal, Ryū took note of the figure lying in the middle of his bed, encased by azure sheets. With feather-light steps, he moved around ridding himself of his remaining clothes leaving them scattered across the floor.  
With a soft click, the night table lamp was turned on, dim light flooding the room. The bed dipped when he crawled across the mattress towards the redhead lying in its centre. When he reached his boyfriend, he leaned down lifting a couple of strands towards his nose. He was assaulted with the sent of his own shampoo. A silent groan escaped Ryū. He wasn’t an excessively possessive person, but he liked the idea of Riku smelling like him.  
Releasing Riku’s hair from his grasp, Ryū pulled back the sheets in an unhurried manner. When he realised that his boyfriend was naked, he needed to take a deep breath to avoid pouncing him then and there. He was lying halfway on his stomach, facing away from Ryū. The top leg was drawn up and his arms were hugging one of the pillows.  
Ryū licked his lips. He was indeed going to indulge tonight. His fingers trailed over Riku’s naked skin, his touches reverent.  
“What a beauty”, Ryū murmured as he laid down behind Riku and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Since Riku was a heavy sleeper, he did not stir at all. His hand found his way to Riku’s ass and slid between the cheeks. A strangled noise left Ryū when his fingers encountered a silicone knob.  
“Fuck”, Ryū swore as he confirmed that his boyfriend was without a doubt wearing a butt plug. Unbidden, an image of Riku showering in his bathroom and cleaning out his ass came to mind. His half-hard cock twitched as he imagined Riku preparing himself and pushing a lubed up butt plug up his ass before snuggling into his bed. He would have to ask his boyfriend to let him watch one of these days.  
The butt plug also reduced the amount of preparation needed for what Ryū had planned. The brief thought Riku having known crossed his mind for a brief moment, but he pushed it to the back of the mind. He could ask later on.

Ryū got up on all fours positioning himself above Riku. With slow and careful movements, he manoeuvred Riku to lie flat on his stomach with his head turned to the side to allow him to breathe. He leaned over to the bedside table. Rummaging through the top drawer, he withdrew a bottle of lube and placed it next to them for later use.  
Then, Ryū took his cock into one hand using the other to keep himself from falling onto Riku. Using slow, sensual strokes, he began working himself to full hardness. He lowered himself onto his elbow in order to reach Riku’s skin with his lips.  
Nuzzling Riku’s neck, Ryū left small kisses on it. Sometimes, he would scrape his teeth along the skin or lick his way across Riku’s throat. It was thrilling, having Riku dead to the world knowing he could wake up in the middle of it. His boyfriend was enough of a heavy sleeper that there were times he didn’t wake up at all if he had exhausted himself to a certain point before going to bed. The risk was still there.

While Ryū enjoyed making Riku writhe and scream, he enjoyed using Riku like a sex doll or waking him up with a good fuck just as much. More often than not, he wondered how lucky he was to have ended up with a lover who was willing to indulge his kinks.  
A stronger bite had Riku make a small noise, but otherwise, he did not stir. Riku had found about this particular kink a month into their relationship the first time he had stayed the night. Riku had been half asleep on the couch, though Ryū had thought he was fast asleep.  
The sight of Riku sprawled out on his couch, appearing to be dead to the world, had drawn Ryū in. Unaware of his own actions, he had knelt down next to the couch and kissed his boyfriend, fondling him. At some point, he had cursed under his breath and commented how alluring Riku was when he was asleep, how much he wanted to fuck him while unconscious.  
Riku had shot up in surprise scaring the living daylights out of Ryū. The scare had brought the older man out of his trance and he realised what he had done. He had stammered apologies, tears streaking down his face, and then had locked himself in his room.  
It hadn’t taken long for Riku to get over the shock. It had taken him longer to coax Ryū out of his room and convince him that he wasn’t mad and that they could talk about it. The following days, they had talked about it, though it had taken a few more weeks until Ryū was comfortable enough to actually try it. To his surprise, Riku ended up enjoying.

Coming back to the present, Ryū admired his handiwork. Small bruises were beginning to form on Riku’s neck where he had been sucking and biting. Riku would have to use make-up to cover these up. By now his cock was at full hardness and he could make out a light flush on Riku’s face in the dim light.  
Leaving a last kiss on Riku’s cheek, Ryū got up on his knees and sat back. His body was thrumming with anticipation and excitement as he spread Riku’s butt cheeks. He gave the plug a light tug. While he was working the butt plug out of Riku’s ass, he could feel his own face flushing and his breath began to pick up in speed.  
After a couple of agonizing minutes, the plug popped free without waking Riku. The accompanying squelching noise made Ryū groan. If the plug was still coated in enough lube to make that noise, it couldn’t have been long since Riku had fallen asleep.  
Ryū coated one of his hands in lube. The other he placed next to Riku’s body. Judging by the size of the plug, he could fit in three fingers with ease. Applying light pressure, Ryū rubbed his thumb over Riku’s entrance before breaching the rim with three fingers. They slipped right in with no resistance.  
“Fuck. You’re such a little tease. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”, Ryū growled, voice low and dangerous. There was no way Riku had decided to spend the night without this in mind. He worked a fourth finger in with slight resistance and began to plunge them into Riku’s hole at a leisure pace.  
Riku’s body was beginning to react to the stimuli, a flush spreading across his body, his breath speeding up a bit. He did not wake up, however. Ryū alternated between shallow jabs, scissoring and rubbing his fingers across Riku’s inner walls. Glancing down for a moment, he saw droplets of his own precum dripping down onto Riku’s ass. Licking his lips, Ryū considered to ejaculate on Riku’s body for a moment but decided to leave that for another time. Tonight, he wanted to fill Riku up.  
Satisfied with his preparation, Ryū withdrew his finger eliciting a small whine from his lover. He wondered how much it would take for Riku to wake up tonight, or if he would wake up at all. Keeping his eyes on Riku’s sleeping figure, he coated his cock in lube.  
Then, Ryū leaned back his weight placing his hands on Riku’s butt cheeks. He hooked his thumbs into Riku’s hole and spread it open. A noise, that sounded like a mix of a growl and moan, tore from Ryū throat. It was getting difficult to hold himself back.  
With a lick of his lips, Ryū lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock into Riku at a leisure pace. Since Riku’s legs were closed it was still a tight fit. It took every last bit of self-restraint he had not to pound into his boyfriend right away.  
Once the head of his cock popped inside, Ryū let go of Riku’s butt cheeks and positioned his arms on each side of his boyfriend’s head. With an unhurried pace, Ryū pushed into Riku, nuzzling, licking and kissing the redhead’s neck. When he was fully sheathed, he kept himself still for a while, revelling in the feel of Riku’s tight heat enveloping his cock and the length of his body pressed against his lover’s without crushing him.  
Checking to see if Riku had woken up, Ryū found that his lover was still fast asleep despite his body reacting to what was being done to it. He kept his attention on Riku’s neck as he began thrusting with slow, sensual movements. Small moans began to leave Riku’s mouth, breath becoming irregular.  
“You feel so good, so tight”, Ryū moaned into Riku’s neck, his thrusts picking up in speed and strength until he was pounding into Riku’s hole. Not at full strength, but still hard enough that Riku might wake up. It really depended on what other preparations Riku had taken before going to bed.  
Riku’s body was quivering, moans tumbling from his mouth. The flush had spread across his entire body and his breathing was laboured. And yet, he was not waking up. He must have done the full preparation set, in that case, exhausting himself.  
“You little slut. Prepping yourself to be fucked while sleeping", Ryū rumbled, his thrusts turning brutal aiming for Riku's prostate with each hit. A sudden scream tore from Riku's mouth with a particular violent thrust. It did nothing to stop Ryū. Quite the contrary, it spurred him on snapping his hips forward faster, drawing screams, sobs and moans from his lover.  
"You little whore. You enjoy being brutally fucked awake, don’t you?" Ryū growled, voice full of danger and sin when he felt Riku clench down him. A garbled affirmative could be heard from Riku, whose body was shaking and writhing.  
"Shit. You're such a good little fuck toy", Ryū moaned continuing to fuck his lover into the mattress. Ryū's thrusts were beginning to turn erratic but did not lose their brutality. Riku's hands clawed at the sheets, sobbing and moaning as Ryū pounded into him without mercy.  
With one last thrust, Ryū buried himself deep into his lover, pressing his entire body against Riku's, as he let his orgasm overtake him. Riku's hole clenched down on his cock when Riku hit his own orgasm milking it for every last drop of cum. Ryū grabbed Riku's hands with his own while they rode out their orgasms, his hot breath ghosting over Riku's hear. The minutes ticked by without either of them saying anything as they came down from their sex induced high.

"That was a pleasant surprise", Ryū murmured once he had got his breathing under control nuzzling Riku's neck lovingly. He shifted his weight to avoid crushing his lover but did not get off.  
"I heard from the others how stressed you've been lately, and I haven't seen you in a while", Riku mumbled with a sleep laden voice resting his head on the pillow beneath. Ryū leaned to the side and gave Riku a chaste, sweet kiss eliciting small mewls.  
With sluggish movements, Ryū wrapped his arms around Riku's chest and abdomen. Riku grunted into the kiss at the momentary increase of weight on his body. Ryū pulled them onto their side, his cock slipping out of Riku's hole in the process. A whine escaped his boyfriend at the loss of feeling full.  
"How did I get this lucky?" Ryū whispered while Riku turned to get comfortable. Now that it was over, and his stress and horniness had abated, he felt embarrassment rise. The first couple of times they had done this, he had felt guilty afterwards despite the assurances of his boyfriend.  
"I can feel the wheels in your brain turning. Stop overthinking", Riku complained having nestled into Ryū's side and placed his head on his lover's chests.  
"Ah, sorry. It's just a bit embarrassing. The stuff I say and such", Ryū admitted placing a soft kiss on Riku's hair.  
"At least you don't feel guilty about it anymore. I like it when you let go and I love making you happy. Besides I enjoy your kinks just as much as you do", Riku responded craning his neck back to look at his lover with earnest eyes. Ryū could not help but stare at his lover in awe for a brief moment.  
"I just can't win against you", Ryū breathed before leaning down and capturing Riku's lips in a kiss. The languid kisses continued for a while until sleep claimed the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
